


To give up control

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: We don't like cake [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Love, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: from a prompt I received on Tumblr...
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: We don't like cake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448812
Kudos: 16





	To give up control

Patsy had been working constantly for a few weeks now and Friday would be her first day off. Patsy and Delia were now married with two daughters, Charlotte 8 and Katherine 4. Charlotte came along as quick as anything but Katherine was a struggle to conceive. 

Patsy and Valerie had organised for Charlotte and Katherine to stay with Valerie and Lucille as their 2 daughters were the same age and Charlotte and Katherine.

  
  


Patsy cycled back to their home Thursday evening, taking in the fresh air before arriving back at her house. She parked up her bike and walked into her home, collapsing on the sofa.

  
  


Patsy eyes were suddenly covered by two small sweet smelling hands “Guess who.” the voice of her wife spoke from behind her.

  
  


“Oooh lets see my secret girlfriend?”

“Hey!” Delia smirked, hitting her wife on the head with a newspaper.

Patsy stood up slowly not expecting to see what she did when she turned around, her mouth dropped to the floor, and her eyes lit up.

“You okay their Cariad? Cat got your tongue?”

“You - you’re naked.”

“Well done, good observation there.” Delia replied grinning like a cheshire cat.

“Come on.. I am taking you to the bedroom Mrs. Delia Busby-Mount”

“Ah Ah. Nope tonight my love…” Delia walked up to Patsy standing in front of her and pulling her lover's body in close, squeezing Patsy's behind, which made Patsy let out a small squeal of happiness. “No, tonight I am in control of you, are you ready to hand all the control over to me?”

“Deels, you know how long this has been on my mind -”

“Answer the question my dear.”

“Yes! Yes I am ready.”

“Then…” Delia pulled away. “I want you on our bed with nothing on, you have 5 minutes to do so.”

Patsy practically ran to the bedroom pulling off her clothes as if she may die if she kept them on, and threw them in the wash basket.

  
  


Delia came in after Patsy, smiling as she watched Patsy clamber onto the bed, Delia slowly walked over to Patsy and she traced her index finger gently up the inside of Patsy's thigh, over her stomach and up to her beautifully defined bosoms.

Patsy was already feeling the arousal starting in her stomach “Oh wow…”

“Shhh… now I’m going to test your ability…”

“My ability?”

“Yes, remember when you always said you’d be able to not cum if I teased you? Well today’s your lucky day, you are going to prove that to me. Time to put your money where your mouth is.”

Patsy gulped, and delia slowly crawled onto the bed continuing to, as gently as possible, running her fingers up and down her wife’s body.

“Delia please…”

“Please? OH baby, I haven’t even started yet.”

Delia quickly grabbed Patsy’s wrists, pushing them above her head “Keep them there. If they move, I will be tying them up, is that understood?”

Patsy nodded her head vigorously, keeping her arms above her head as Delia pressed her lips to Patsy’s neck.

  
  


“Mmm…” Patsy closed her eyes feeling Delia’s lips against her neck.

Delia moved her kisses slowly down her lovers body all while rolling one of Patsy’s nipples under her thumb and making patsy wither under Delia’s control.

  
  


“Deels! Deels please!”

“Please what?” Delia smirked.

  
  


Patsy groaned, she knew exactly what delia was doing “DELIA FUCK ME ALREADY WOULD YOU! I Can’t bear it!” Patsy panted

Delia smirked, she had done her job of getting Patsy to beg and it happened much quicker than expected and so Delia inserted her fingers in betwetween her lovers legs, thrusting them in and out while she made circles with her thumb on Patsy's clit.

Patsy came, panting and withering as she arched her back holding Delia tight and repeatedly kissing her lips before relaxing.

Delia smirked falling into Patsy’s arms, listening to her heart thumping in her chest.

“You know Deels, I should let you take control more often. Really I should…” Patsy smiled, kissing Delia on her nose and just happily laying there, with their bodies intertwined.

  
  
  



End file.
